


Odd Sense

by godyugy



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, M/M, Making Out, Slow Burn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godyugy/pseuds/godyugy
Summary: Desde que conheceu Jinyoung, Jaebeom vem sentindo umas coisas estranhas.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 6





	Odd Sense

Jaebeom saiu do palco e caminhou diretamente para o camarim, estava exausto. Precisava de uma bebida e um cigarro antes de finalmente encerrar a noite. Ele abriu a porta e adentrou a sala. E mesmo antes de vê-lo, pôde sentir sua presença o observando. Resistiu em olhar para ele, porque era exatamente o que o outro queria e, uma coisa que Jaebeom aprendeu com o tempo, foi que é melhor afastar seus instintos naturais. Park Jinyoung causava-lhe sensações estranhas, as quais tentava ignorar.

  
Era a quarta vez que ele ia ao camarim de Jaebeom, desde que a turnê começou. Jinyoung é jornalista de um famoso site de entretenimento e Jaebeom era a mais nova estrela em ascensão trilhando o caminho para o sucesso. Obviamente todos queriam entrevistá-lo e conhecê-lo melhor. 

  
Jaebeom tirou a jaqueta devagar, a jogando numa cadeira por ali, atravessou o cômodo em direção a mesa do buffet e apanhou uma garrafa d'água, precisava se acalmar antes de encará-lo. Onde estava toda aquela confiança que ele mostrava no palco? Ele podia sentir o olhar de Jinyoung fazer-lhe buracos no seu corpo e com isso, começava a ficar nervoso. Havia mais pessoas no camarim, como seu manager e algumas pessoas da staff, mas a única presença que ele sentia era a de Jinyoung.

  
Ele precisava muito de um cigarro.

  
A porta se abriu novamente e mais pessoas da staff entraram fazendo barulho. Jackson, estava entre eles, um amigo de infância que sempre fazia questão de ir em todas as apresentações de Jaebeom. O chinês caminhou até ele com um sorriso malicioso.

  
– Parabéns pelo show hyung. – ele deu um passo à frente se aproximando e baixou o tom da voz – Então você já chamou ele pra sair?

  
Rapidamente Jaebeom olhou para todos os lados, conferindo se ninguém havia escutado nada. Ele sabia de quem Jackson estava falando, o amigo vinha o provocando há semanas, insistindo para que ele se aproxime de Park Jinyoung e acabasse com tal agonia.

  
– Cala a boca Jackson. Quem disse que eu quero sair com ele? – bufou franzindo a testa.

  
– Por qual outro motivo você fica tão nervoso todas as vezes que ele vem aqui? Qual é hyung, você nunca teve esse problema antes.

  
Isso ele não podia negar, Jaebeom virava uma bagunça sempre que Jinyoung aparecia no camarim, seu coração batia desesperado por aquele homem… o rosto angelical, os cabelos negros que pareciam tão sedosos, os lábios carnudos rosados e... por Deus, só o pensamento sobre aqueles lábios, o deixava excitado. Jinyoung era o pecado em carne e osso.

  
Não sabia explicar o que acontecia consigo. Jaebeom já havia transado com muita gente ali mesmo, naquele camarim, e nunca teve problemas em conseguir o que queria, mas Jinyoung o deixava nervoso e ele não entendia o motivo.

  
Ele deu um gole na sua água e respirou fundo, podia ver Jinyoung pela sua visão periférica enquanto ele conversava com outras pessoas. Mesmo que o homem estivesse do outro lado da sala, ele sentia a sua voz vibrar pelo seus ossos, era uma voz grave e ao mesmo tempo tão melódica. Jaebeom tinha certeza que ele poderia seguir a carreira de cantor se quisesse.

  
– Você precisa pelo menos aprender a disfarçar melhor já que não vai ser homem o bastante para-

  
– Jackson…

  
– Okay, okay, eu vou até lá – Jaebeom arregalou os olhos – Relaxa eu não vou falar de você. Mas já que você não vai fazer nada, eu vou tentar a minha sorte.

  
Jackson piscou um olho para ele e se afastou. Se descuidou por um segundo e seu olhar cruzou com o de Jinyoung, péssima ideia — ele pensou, pois agora o outro olhava fixamente para si. Jaebeom desviou o olhar, mas foi capaz de escutar uma risadinha e ele ainda podia sentir o olhar alheio perfurando sua pele.

  
Ignorou e passou a procurar seu cigarro e isqueiro dentro da sua mochila. Queria ir pra casa, evitar as perguntas de Jinyoung e a maneira como ele o olhava sempre que estava tentando não gaguejar na frente dele. Seu belo rosto se contorcia como se segurasse uma risada e para piorar a situação, Jaebeom achava fofo. O homem era um sádico que sabia exatamente o efeito que causava no músico.

  
Quando achou seu cigarro tratou de sair depressa dali, olhou na direção dele antes de cruzar a porta e pôde ver Jackson jogar todo o seu charme para Jinyoung, que parecia se divertir com a situação. O calor do seu olhar o acompanhou até ele chegar às escadas que levavam a um beco atrás da boate.

  
Ele acendeu um cigarro e se recostou na parede fria, inspirou fundo e levantou o olhar para o céu procurando a lua. Que ridículo fugindo desse jeito. A nicotina teria que acalmar seus nervos. Ele ainda não tinha passado pelo pior, a entrevista. Jaebeom tinha certeza de que nem mesmo sedativos cirúrgicos iam o ajudá-lo.

  
Terminou o cigarro e caminhou de volta para a entrada, mas antes que chegasse a maçaneta, a porta se abriu e o motivo de todas aquelas sensações estranhas que o assombravam estava lá, olhando para ele. O jeans escuro modelava seu corpo de uma forma que Jaebeom nunca havia visto em ninguém antes e, de fato, Jaebeom achava nunca ter visto ninguém tão bonito como o outro. Não, bonito não é suficiente, muita gente por aí é bonita. Park Jinyoung, era mais que isso, ele era atraente de um jeito que Jaebeom não conseguia explicar.

  
– Oi. – Ele o cumprimentou de um jeito inocente como se não tivesse passado os últimos minutos encarando Jaebeom de um jeito obsceno na frente de toda a staff.

  
– Oi, Jinyoung-sii... Hum, eu já estava voltando para responder suas perguntas.

  
Ele se aproximou fechando a porta atrás dele e o cheiro da sua colônia fez Jaebeom ficar tenso, era hipnotizante. Não era um perfume doce, como o usado pelas mulheres, mas também não era um cheiro mais forte e amadeirado, como muitos homens usavam, era algo que ficava no meio termo.

  
Jinyoung enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do jeans, uma brisa leve passou por aquele beco soprando alguns fios de cabelo que cobriam sua testa.

  
– Eu posso fazer as perguntas aqui mesmo, não há tanta coisa que eu queria saber, nós já fizemos isso tantas vezes.

  
Sim, já tinham feito isso tantas vezes e Jaebeom já havia sentido aquele perfume tantas vezes e mesmo assim, seu corpo o traia reagindo das maneiras mais estranhas possíveis.

  
– Na verdade, eu não vim aqui hoje a trabalho, vim pra te ver.

  
Jaebeom engoliu seco.

  
– Me ver?

  
Jinyoung o observou demoradamente, avaliando e olhando o seu corpo, de cima a baixo e, não fazia qualquer tentativa de esconder o que estava fazendo. Jaebeom sentia seu corpo cada vez mais quente. Por fim ele abriu um sorriso totalmente malicioso.

  
– Eu continuei vindo e vindo, na esperança de você me chamar pra sair.

  
Puta merda. Jaebeom não sabia o que dizer. Sua mente estava girando só com a ideia de que Jinyoung estava mesmo interessado nele.

  
Quando Jaebeom não deu sinais de que pretendia responder, Jinyoung ficou sério.

  
– Será que eu entendi errado? Você não está interessado?

  
Jaebeom entrou em pânico imediatamente. 

  
– Não. Digo sim, eu estou interessado, eu só... Eu só.. – respirou fundo tentando se acalmar – Você me pegou de surpresa. Mas claro que quero sair com você. Podemos jantar qualquer dia desses, o que acha?

  
Jaebeom estava envergonhado e excitado pela ideia de sair com Jinyoung. Mas ao contrário dele o outro parecia tão seguro de si.

  
– Combinado. – ele disse e se inclinou aproximando-se de Jaebeom até que ele pôde sentir a respiração dele no seu pescoço. – Sabe, no começo era divertido ver você entrar em pânico toda vez que eu estava por perto, mas depois eu percebi que teria que tomar a iniciativa.

  
Jaebeom estremeceu com a voz no seu ouvido, ele se inclinou para frente, o suficiente para que o seu corpo encostasse no peito do outro. Estava tonto pelo desejo, queria beijá-lo e assim o fez.

  
Ele pressionou os seus lábios firmemente nos dele e a sensação que vinha ameaçando o seu corpo durante toda a noite, explodiu em plena potência. Explosão. Calor. Desejo. Porra, os lábios dele eram mais gostosos do que pareciam. Jaebeom perdeu todo o controle. Ele envolveu seus braços em volta da cintura de Jinyoung, seus corpos pressionados firmemente um contra o outro. Nenhum deles, era capaz de se aproximar o suficiente. Jinyoung passou os braços em volta do seu pescoço e o apertou com força. Quando finalmente interromperam o beijo, os dois estavam ofegantes.

  
Jinyoung agarrou Jaebeom pelos ombros e o empurrou para trás, até suas costas encostarem na parede gelada de pedra. O beco estava vazio e era iluminado apenas pela luz de um poste ao longe. Jaebeom se recuperou rapidamente da surpresa de ser empurrado e segurou Jinyoung pelos quadris, fazendo-o suspirar baixinho.

  
– Era isso que eu queria desde o primeiro dia. Suas mãos me tocando.

  
Jaebeom sorriu olhando nos olhos dele.

  
– Você é tão bonito... – murmurou sentindo o rosto de Jinyoung tão próximo ao seu, exalando aquele perfume embriagante.

  
E dessa vez, foi Jinyoung quem colou os lábios aos dele.

  
Deus, Jaebeom estava no céu. A maciez daqueles lábios era inacreditável. Passou os braços novamente pela cintura dele e sentiu os dedos compridos do outro se enterrarem entre os cabelos da sua nuca. Suspirou quando sentiu novamente a língua macia e quente de Jinyoung lamber seu lábio inferior fazendo-o entre abrir a boca e sugá-la para dentro, entrelaçando suas línguas em um beijo desesperado.

  
Jinyoung soltou um baixo gemido, que deixou Jaebeom maluco, ele queria arrancar mais daqueles sons do outro. Deslizou sua mão esquerda, suavemente, rumo aos quadris de Jinyoung, apertando sua bunda firme e deliciosa. Era tudo que ele tinha imaginado nos seus sonhos tarde da noite, sozinho em sua cama. Jinyoung era perfeito, se encaixava perfeitamente nos seus braços.

  
Os lábios dele se descolaram ofegantes dos do outro, descendo pela mandíbula e o pescoço, com beijos molhados e pequenas sucções que fizeram Jinyoung puxar os cabelos dele com mais força, arranhando a pele da sua nuca. Jaebeom mordiscou sua jugular quando o outro o puxou de volta colando suas bocas novamente.

  
Virou Jinyoung, trocando de posição e prendendo-o na parede, alinhou os quadris ao dele e pressionou sua ereção na do outro. Os dois gemeram juntos com a sensação, ele sentiu o corpo de Jinyoung tremer, enquanto afastava os joelhos dele, para deixar que se aproximasse um pouco mais.

  
Jinyoung foi rápido e começou a mover o quadril, esfregando novamente suas ereções, Jaebeom soltou um gemido alto descolando a boca do beijo.

  
– Jaebeom... – disse enquanto beijava a mandíbula do músico.

  
– Sim?

  
– Quer me levar pra casa?

  
– O que? – Jaebeom arregalou os olhos.

  
– Não é o que você está pensando, já passa das 4 da manhã e eu preciso trabalhar as oito então... – Ele beijou de leve os lábios de Jaebeom. – Vamos ter que terminar isso outro dia. Me desculpe por isso.

  
– Não, tudo bem – Ele subiu umas das suas mãos pelas costas de Jinyoung fazendo carinho.

– Eu acho que isso já foi bastante por um dia, eu ainda tô meio tonto com tudo isso, podemos ir devagar eu não quero apressar nada.

  
Jinyoung riu.

  
– Eu quero isso, desde a primeira vez que te ouvi cantar naquele palco. Você vai escapar hoje, mas da próxima, você é meu.

  
Jaebeom engoliu seco sentindo sua ereção ainda bem viva no seu jeans. Ele beijou Jinyoung mais uma vez nos lábios.

  
– Okay, eu levo você pra casa.

  
Quando ele finalmente levou Jinyoung para casa, o dia já estava amanhecendo. Ele estacionou na frente do prédio e correu para abrir a porta para o outro, Jinyoung foi mais rápido, mas Jaebeom fez questão de ajudá-lo a descer do carro e sem soltar a sua mão, o acompanhou até o portão.

  
– Posso mandar uma mensagem marcando nosso encontro? – Jinyoung perguntou parecendo tímido de repente.

  
– Por favor, faça isso.

  
Jinyoung sorriu e seus olhos brilharam na luz do sol que já nascia. Deus, Jaebeom estava ferrado.   
E, ele então colou seus lábios quentes aos dele, sem pressa dessa vez, sem desespero. Apenas sentindo a textura tão suave e pura.

  
Jaebeom estava confuso e excitado, totalmente embriagado pelo cheiro e o sorriso daquele homem que o virava de ponta a cabeça. Ele observou Jinyoung entrar no prédio e ficou ali por alguns minutos. Era como se até hoje ele só tivesse beijado e tocado as pessoas erradas, ele mal podia esperar pra ter Jinyoung novamente nos seus braços.

  
Mas por hoje era o suficiente. Eles teriam tempo pra isso, para muito mais que isso.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos e comentários são bem vindos!! ;)


End file.
